The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome plant, botanically known as Brachycome angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MM001’.
The new Brachycome plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Brachycome plants with large inflorescences and peduncles.
The new Brachycome plant originated from a cross-pollination in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia, of an unnamed proprietary selection of Brachycome angustifolia, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Brachycome angustifolia ‘Billabong Mauve Delight’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,889, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Brachycome was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.